Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Había una sola razón por la que los patronus de los gemelos Scamander eran raramente idénticos y maravillosamente especiales. Y esa razón, estaba junto a ellos. Para el reto "Día de la Madre" del foro The Ruins.


**¡Hola! Este es un one-shot en honor al día de la madre (ok, si ya paso mucho tiempo) pero tenía mucha tarea y trabajos que hacer. **

**Es para el Reto "Día de la Madre" del foro The Ruins (¡genial foro!). La madre de HP que me toco a mí fue Luna Scamander... Y es el personaje favorito de mi mamá XD **

**Espero haberlo hecho bien.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Ron Weasley sería mi rey.**_

_**Dedicado a la mejor y más rara mamá del mundo. La mía.**_

* * *

**Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados.**

− ¡Arrgg!

James Potter blandió una espada de juguete frente a la cara de su hermano Albus, que retrocedió de inmediato dirigiéndole una mueca de disgusto. El mayor caminó por delante de sus padres con galantería, exhibiendo un elegante trajecito de pirata. Albus gruño ante la vanidad de su hermano y se ajusto la capa de vampiro al cuello.

− ¡Basta ya, James!− ordenó Ginny, mientras le sacudía el vestidito de princesa a la pequeña Lily.

La plaza que había en el Valle de Godric estaba llena de gente. El aire olía a caramelo y en todo el entorno se apreciaba una decoración alegremente tétrica. Los niños con llamativos disfraces corrían en todas direcciones y los adultos sonreían al recordar la época en la que ellos también luchaban por conseguir más dulces que sus amigos.

En ese pueblo, el Halloween siempre era bienvenido.

− ¿Qué se supone que es ese niño?− preguntó Ginny, arqueando las cejas.

−Peter Pan− contesto Harry sonriendo.

− ¿Peter qué?

−Un cuento muggle.

−Que extraño− murmuró Ginny observando el ridículo sombrerito del niño que pasaba delante de ellos. –Por cierto, le dije a Luna que podía venir. Rolf está en una expedición en África y creí que sería buena idea que saliera con los gemelos. Le encanto eso de celebrar el Halloween igual que los muggles.

−Si, está bien− dijo Harry y le dirigió una mirada severa a sus dos hijos que comenzaban una pelea silenciosa.

− ¡Tía Luna!− exclamo Lily señalando el otro extremo de la plaza.

−James, ya te hemos dicho que no molestes a tu hermano si… ¡Oh!

Harry se quedo callado en cuanto Luna llegó hasta ellos con sus dos hijos gemelos tomados de la mano. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y James soltó una risita nada disimulada.

Lorcan y Lysander Scamander estaban vestidos con una especie de traje de lana blanca, sus pies estaban adornados con extraños zapatos parecidos a la piel de un reptil y en sus cabezas reposaban dos cuernos torcidos hechos con cartón.

−Hola, Luna− dijo Harry y le dio un empujoncito a James para que dejara de reír. − ¡Que bueno que pudiste venir!

−Bueno, Ginny me hablo de lo extraños que son estos muggles para celebrar el Hallowen− repuso Luna y sonrió. –Que lindos disfraces, niños.

−Gracias− dijo Albus sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos, que normalmente tenían una estatura igual a la de James, pero en ese momento, parecían mucho más altos debido a los cuernos.

− ¿De que están disfrazados?− preguntó James sin quitar su sonrisa.

−Son snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, por supuesto− respondió Luna. –Ginny dijo que los niños solían disfrazarse y yo intente recrear al snorkack con las pocas imágenes que se tienen de ellos.

Al ver la risita que soltaba James, Lysander hizo una mueca de disgusto y cruzó los brazos. A su lado, Lorcan torció la boca, incomodo.

− ¡Por favor, atención!− exclamo un hombre arriba de la tarima que adornaba el centro de la plaza. − ¡Quiero que todos los niños que deseen participar en el concurso de disfraces, vengan aquí!

− ¡Yo quiero!− exclamo Lily mientras todos los niños del lugar corrían hacia la tarima. − ¡Mami, quiero ir!

James la tomo de la mano mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de su madre. Albus se puso a su lado y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

− ¿Un concurso? Se escucha bien, ¿Por qué no van?− le dijo Luna a sus hijos. Ambos niños soltaron un quejido. − ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!

Lorcan y Lysander se miraron con fastidio y siguieron a sus amigos por entre la multitud de gente. Cuando llegaron a la tarima y se formaron junto a los demás niños, se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría murmuraba cosas sobre ellos y luego soltaban risitas burlonas parecidas a las de James.

− ¡Y aquí tenemos una hermosísima princesa!− exclamo el hombre que dirigía el concurso cuando Lily se puso al centro de la tarima. − ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

−Lily Potter− contesto ella y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a toda la gente que se había agrupado alrededor.

Después siguió Albus, que poseía menos carisma que su hermana y no consiguió tantos aplausos. Luego James, que dijo "¡Arrgg!" un par de veces e hizo reír a todos con sus ocurrencias. Unos minutos más tarde, los gemelos Scamander se colocaron al centro de la tarima.

− ¡Vaya! ¿Y ustedes dos que se supone que son?− preguntó el hombre sonriendo. La multitud soltó una risita.

−Somos… − murmuró Lorcan y miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda. Lysander se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, enfurruñado. –Somos snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

− ¡Ah!− exclamo el hombre, confundido. − ¿Y que es eso?

−Son… Bueno, unos animales que mi mamá investiga…− dijo Lorcan.

El hombre comenzó a reír y lo mismo hizo la multitud. Ambos gemelos se pusieron colorados de vergüenza.

− ¿Y que hacen los snorkas de cuernos chuecos?

−No, no se llaman así…− dijo Lorcan bajando la cabeza. –Ellos… bueno, son mágicos y…

Al decir aquello, la gente estalló en carcajadas. Absolutamente todos aplaudieron a esos gemelitos rubios y extrañamente vestidos que les habían alegrado la noche. Lysander, al ver que la gente no paraba de reír bajo del escenario corriendo. Lorcan no tardo en seguirlo.

− ¡Boba celebración muggle!− exclamo Lysander cuando llegaron a la parte más solitaria del plaza.

− ¡Niños!

La voz preocupada de su madre los hizo levantar la cabeza. Luna los miraba con las cejas levantadas y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

− ¿Les parece si probamos un caramelo?

− ¡Quiero irme!− grito Lysander y le dio una patada al piso.

−Pero, Harry dijo que la fiesta apenas comenzaba y están a punto de repartir chocolates de…

− ¡No me interesa! ¡Quiero irme a casa, mamá!

−Creí que se estaban divirtiendo.

− ¡No! ¡No nos divertimos!− exclamo Lysander, con la carita roja de furia. − ¡Se ríen de nosotros! ¿No lo ves?

− ¿Eso? ¡Ay, cielo!− dijo Luna casi con compasión y le acaricio una mejilla. –Son solo muggles que no comprenden que…

−También James se rió− murmuró Lorcan, que a diferencia de su hermano parecía medir mejor sus palabras.

−James puede ser un poco grosero, pero es un buen niño− dijo Luna con su peculiar sinceridad. –Ahora, regresemos. Quiero probar esos dulces de los que hablo Harry.

− ¡No, mamá! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Ahora!− siguió diciendo Lysander.

−Sabes que no me gusta que hables así.

Aunque Luna no levanto la voz, su tono pareció adquirir cierta dureza. Lorcan agacho la mirada de inmediato, pero su gemelo se molestó aun más.

− ¿Por qué tenías que vestirnos así?

−Ginny dijo que todos los niños…

− ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta!− grito Lysander y se quito el par de cuernos que colgaban de su cabeza con brusquedad. – ¡Solo tu lo haces! ¡Nos avergüenzas!

−No es cierto− replico Luna, pero en ese momento su expresión se turbo un poco.

−Si lo haces…− murmuró Lorcan sin mirar a su madre.

− ¡Quiero irme! ¡YA!− exclamo Lysander y camino hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, seguido muy de cerca por su hermano.

* * *

− ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un león enorme y brillante corrió por el jardín de la familia Potter hasta posarse cerca de un árbol. Rugió estruendosamente y luego exhibió sus garras afiladas, como si estuviera a punto de atacar a alguien.

− ¡Wow!− exclamaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Scamander, de dieciséis años.

−Lo sé− dijo James Potter con satisfacción. Agitó su varita y el león se acerco a él, agachando mansamente la cabeza para dejar que su amo lo acariciara. –Fue algo complicado, pero una vez que tienes dominado el hechizo, no hay problema… Claro, aun no lo pruebo con dementores.

− ¡Es asombroso!− dijo Lysander, mientras su amigo agitaba una vez más su varita y el brillante león desaparecía en el aire. − ¡Asombroso, en verdad!

−Nosotros aun no podemos− comentó Lorcan torciendo la boca. –Creo que algo sale mal a la hora de pensar en el recuerdo feliz.

−Puedes pensar en cuando invitaste a Esther Nott a salir− dijo James y torció una sonrisa.

−Si, ¿Cómo era?− preguntó Lysander y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, fingiendo que meditaba. − ¡Ah, ya! "¡Por favor, Esther! ¡Sal conmigo! ¡Te juro que te la pasaras bien! ¡Esther, Esther! ¡No huyas!".

−Cierren la boca− gruño Lorcan mientras los otros dos soltaban risitas burlonas.

− ¡Niños!

Luna y su esposo Rolf Scamander entraron al jardín de los Potter. En cuanto los vieron, los gemelos hicieron una ligera e idéntica mueca.

−Les dijimos que queríamos quedarnos a dormir− dijo Lysander rápidamente.

−Si, lo sé, pero surgió algo…− comentó Rolf y se paso una mano por el cabello.

− ¡A su padre le asignaron la misión de los Heliopaths en el norte de Inglaterra!− exclamo Luna, feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido. –Es un importante honor.

−Genial− dijeron a la vez los gemelos e hicieron un vago intento de sonrisa.

−Si, al fin conseguiré las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que son unos animales pacíficos… Bueno, tenemos que ir allá.

− ¿Allá donde?− preguntó Lorcan, alzando las cejas.

−Al norte de Inglaterra− dijo Luna sonriendo. –Nos llevara algunos días, pero podremos regresar en cuanto tu padre consiga las evidencias necesarias para…

− ¿"Nos"? ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ir?− preguntó Lysander espantado. –Pero… ¡James hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños! ¡No queremos ir a una expedición!

−Tu padre ha estado esperando una misión así desde hace mucho tiempo− dijo Luna y miro a ambos jóvenes con severidad. –Como familia, es nuestro deber apoyarnos cuando…

− ¡Mamá!− rezongó Lysander, cruzándose de brazos.

−Lo sentimos, James− dijo Luna y le dio un beso en la coronilla al aludido. –Cuando volvamos te traeremos un regalo.

−Está bien− dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo procura, tía Luna, que ese regalo no tenga demasiadas patas, ¿bien?

Luna se rió y luego miró a sus dos hijos. Ambos gemelos soltaron un similar resoplido y comenzaron a caminar arrastrando los pies, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a James y una de disgusto a su madre.

* * *

Rolf Scamander se había adentrado en el espeso bosque desde muy temprano. Lorcan y Lysander, sentados afuera de su tienda, lanzaban pequeñas rocas al vacio e imaginaban cuanto se estarían divirtiendo si tan solo su padre no tuviera que hacer una investigación sobre los tontos Heliopaths.

O si madre fuera un poco más normal y los hubiera dejado quedarse en casa de los Potter.

−En estos momentos podríamos estar pasándola de lo lindo…− comentó Lysander en voz demasiado alta.

Luna, que hasta el momento había estado sentada a la sombra de un árbol garabateando en un cuaderno, levantó la vista y sonrió.

−Habrá muchas más fiestas después, Lysander.

El chico gruño y lanzó otra roca, aun con más fuerza. Luna pareció notar el malestar en su hijo, pues se levantó y miró a ambos gemelos con entusiasmo.

− ¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer el bosque mientras regresa su padre? Cuando recién llegamos vi un arrollo… ¡Apuesto a que hay plimpys de agua dulce!

−No, gracias− dijo Lorcan y resopló. –No queremos buscar plimpys.

−Antes les gustaba mucho− dijo Luna y les sacudió el cabello. –Si no quieren, podemos hacer otra cosa… Creo que vi un árbol lleno de moras en algún lado. Podemos recolectarlas y luego…

− ¡No, mamá!− dijo Lysander. –Lo que queremos es estar en la fiesta de James, pero no podemos porque como siempre tenemos que seguirlos a donde sea que vayan.

−Si, esto no es muy divertido, ¿sabes?− comentó Lorcan con un bufido.

−A tu padre le es de mucha ayuda que nosotros estemos aquí− dijo Luna sin alterarse. –Es importante que la familia…

−Ya, gracias− gruño Lysander. –No necesitamos tus sabios discursos. Solo déjanos tranquilos.

−No debes hablarme así− dijo Luna sin cambiar su tono de voz. Sin embargo, el ambiente se puso tenso de inmediato.

−Y tú no deberías darnos órdenes ridículas, ni avergonzarnos todo el tiempo, pero lo haces.

Luna retrocedió un poco y los miró a ambos intensamente, como intentando leerlos con claridad. Después de unos segundos les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por entre los arbustos.

−Iré por las moras. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a esperar a su padre. No tardare mucho… Cuiden la tienda y no vayan al lado oeste.

− ¿Por qué no?

−Es peligroso− dijo ella con simpleza y Lorcan y Lysander percibieron un dejo de tristeza en la voz de su madre.

Antes de que pudieran remediar lo que habían hecho o al menos decir alguna cosa inteligente, Luna se perdió por entre los arbustos del bosque. La culpabilidad cayó sobre ambos hermanos igual que un pesado plomo sobre los hombros. Lorcan se dejo caer en el pasto. Lysander frunció el seño y siguió lanzando rocas a la nada.

Los minutos pasaron con una lentitud agobiante. El sol comenzó a esconderse detrás de las altas montañas y los sonidos de los animales fueron apagándose poco a poco.

−Voy a morir de aburrimiento− dijo Lysander y se puso de pie, estirando los brazos. –Hay que hacer algo.

−Si, con las miles de opciones que tenemos para divertirnos en este bosque− comentó Lorcan con sarcasmo. − ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

−Hay que…− Lysander paso la vista por su alrededor y sonrió con malicia. –Hay que ir a ver que hay en el lado oeste.

− ¡Mamá dijo que era peligroso!

− ¿Y? Mamá dice muchas cosas.

Lysander comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste y Lorcan se levantó de inmediato, con un rostro que denotaba resignación.

−Bueno, pero si nos castigan, diré que me obligaste a seguirte.

−Si, porque todos conocen tu enorme fuerza de voluntad− rió Lysander.

Caminaron por entre los arboles unos minutos. Conforme avanzaban, las ramas de los arboles se tornaban más gruesas, el camino se volvía más disparejo y hasta parecía que el color iba desapareciendo.

Las coloridas flores se habían esfumado, al igual que los arboles con frutas y los animales pequeños. De pronto, hizo frío. Mucho frío.

Se detuvieron.

−Lysander…− murmuró Lorcan y al hacerlo, notó como de su aliento salía un cálido vapor. –Algo no anda bien.

−Si− dijo su gemelo y entrecerró los ojos, buscando algo en el oscuro entorno. –Volvamos.

Dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, pero apenas habían estirado una pierna cuando una figura encapuchada y siniestra les cerró el paso

− ¡Dementor!− grito Lorcan y ambos emprendieron la carrera hacia el lado contrario, escuchando como el malvado ser respiraba ruidosamente detrás de ellos.

Dos más les bloquearon la salida. Los dementores alzaron sus manos, llenas de costras y ambos gemelos sintieron como los rodeaban, listos para atacar.

− ¡Expecto…!− grito Lysander con la varita en alto. − ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Vamos, Lorcan! ¡Expecto…!

− ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!− gritaba Lorcan, completamente aterrado.

Otros tres dementores salieron de entre los arboles y se acercaron a sus presas. Lorcan y Lysander cayeron al suelo, agitando débilmente sus varitas.

− ¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Vamos! ¡Expecto… Expecto…!

Fue como si toda la esperanza que habían acumulado se desvaneciera en el aire. El ruido de las bocas aspirando sus ideas felices se hacía más potente. El dementor que estaba más cerca, levanto la barbilla de Lorcan, dispuesto a dar el golpe final…

Y de la nada, una criatura pequeña y brillante espantó a los dementores. Saltó por entre los arboles, esparciendo chispitas azuladas por todo el bosque y logro que aquellos malvados seres se alejaran de los gemelos Scamander.

−¡Niños!− exclamo Luna y al ver que otro dementor intentaba acercarse, agitó de nuevo su varita y la deslumbrante liebre lo ahuyentó con facilidad.

Pero, en cuanto Luna vio a sus dos hijos, pálidos y débiles tumbados en el suelo, su recuerdo feliz pareció flaquear y el patronus se desvaneció en el aire rápidamente. Los dementores atacaron de nuevo al notar que ya no había energía que los separara de sus victimas. Esta vez, fueron contra Luna.

La mujer se vio rodeada al instante y ni siquiera pudo gritar. El aire se volvió denso y frío. Le costaba pensar con claridad y lo único que podía sentir real en aquel ambiente eran las bocas de esos seres, aspirando cada gota de felicidad que encontraban en ella.

−Mamá…− murmuró Lysander, aun tumbado en el suelo.

Su vista estaba nublada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. A su lado, sintió como Lorcan se movía e intento sacudirlo para avisarle que debían ayudar a su madre.

−Mamá…

Un dementor se acerco a Luna y con sus costrosas manos le sujeto el rostro.

Un recuerdo feliz, solo eso necesitaban… ¡El más feliz que tuvieran! Pero no podían pensar en nada. No en esos momentos tan angustiantes. No había nada a su alrededor que les hiciera creer que aun había esperanza.

Y entonces la vieron.

Su cabello rubio y largo, ese que siempre les hacía cosquillas cuando los abrazaba. Sus manos pálidas y pequeñas, que acariciaban sus mejillas con una inusual ternura. Sus ojos, por supuesto, que siempre eran cálidos e intensos. Aquella mujer que los amaba a pesar de todas las cosas que pudieran decirle, esa hermosa y rara mujer que tanto querían… Su mamá… Ella era su pensamiento más feliz.

−¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!− gritaron a la vez.

Dos criaturas, idénticas y de cuatro patas, salieron al galope y embistieron contra los dementores con suma facilidad. Luna cayó al suelo y aquellos malvados seres se alejaron del lugar. En cuanto lo hicieron, el frío se esfumo junto con la tristeza y la desesperación.

−¡Mamá!

Los gemelos corrieron hasta donde estaba Luna, que temblaba un poco pero aun así, les sonrió aliviada.

−¡Están a salvo!− exclamo y los abrazo con fuerza. –Están a salvo…

−Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento− dijo Lorcan con voz ronca y la estrecho más contra sí. – Perdóname, no debimos venir… Tú dijiste que… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

−Está bien− dijo Luna y le beso la coronilla. –Todo está bien.

−Lo lamento− dijo Lysander y se talló los ojos. –No quería decirte… Yo no debí… Soy un verdadero tonto, yo no… Perdóname, mamá.

Luna lo miró con dulzura y acaricio su desordenado cabello.

−Todo está bien− repitió. Luego volvió su vista hacia el par de criaturas que la habían salvado y acentuó más su sonrisa. −¡Oh! ¿Quién lo diría?

Lorcan y Lysander también miraron sus patronus y alzaron las cejas, con incredulidad.

Ambos tenían una piel parecida a la lana, patas de reptil y un par de cuernos torcidos en la cabeza.

−Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados− dijo Luna.−Pero, creo que no les gustan, ¿verdad?

Los gemelos se miraron y luego le sonrieron a su madre. Había una sola razón por la que sus patronus eran raramente idénticos y maravillosamente especiales.

Y esa razón, estaba en el suelo junto a ellos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que este fic está inspirado en un "fact" que encontre en Facebook respecto a los patronus de los gemelos *_* **

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
